


Again

by Noe_Sweetway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/pseuds/Noe_Sweetway
Summary: Son niños aún, Oikawa insiste en eso de que "Iwa-chan, a Tobio le gustas" e Iwaizumi rechaza toda idea, porque no sabe nada del amor.El tiempo corre y los hace crecer, y el misterio se resuelve en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.Y todo gira en torno a un primer beso que sabe que nunca podrá olvidar.Iwaizumi/Kageyama. Oneshot.





	Again

**I- Crazy little thing called _love_**

«A Tobio le gustas».

La primera vez, Oikawa se lo dice con un tono de voz tan tosco y despectivo y la expresión tan fastidiada en el rostro, que Iwaizumi no tiene de dónde agarrarse para decir que es una mentira. Puede que sea una grandísima broma, así como puede que sea verdad. Puede que sea totalmente absurdo…

Puede que sea lo que sea, pero tiene catorce años, por Dios. _Catorce_. Además, le lleva dos a Kageyama. Ambos son como unos niños todavía. Hajime no tiene ni la más pálida idea de lo que es gustar de verdad. Es decir, por supuesto que antes se ha fijado en alguna que otra compañera con maquillaje, la falda demasiado corta, el pelo sedoso y largo, y la sonrisa de un ángel con hoyuelos, dentadura perfecta y un labial rosa claro. Y más de una vez le ha parecido agradable a la vista. Sin embargo, _gustar_ en sí, a esa edad, siempre le ha parecido un término demasiado grande como para abarcarlo por completo. A veces, le resulta tedioso que los mayores se enfrasquen tanto y se armen un sinnúmero de conflictos por aquello tan intenso como lo que llaman _amor_.

Amar a alguien, sentirse atraído por alguien, _gustarle_ a alguien…

No. Iwaizumi lo ve todavía demasiado lejano a su persona. Encima, está el plus de que en este caso se trata de otro _chico_. Y más porque se trata precisamente de Kageyama Tobio.

Ese chico de primero es algo raro, si se lo preguntan. Iwaizumi no diría que desagradable; de hecho, es bastante admirable. Las tremendas ganas de aprender que tiene se le notan hasta la médula y no parece querer descansar hasta sentirse satisfecho con el entrenamiento cada día. Exuda amor al vóley por cada poro de su cuerpo, es más que evidente, y eso le basta a Hajime para considerarlo una persona _interesante_. Pero algo así como gustar…

Difícil de creer aún.

—No me vengas con burradas.

Dice eso en voz alta, porque no se atreve a decir aquel vergonzoso «no me imagino a ese chico liándose en temas como esos, es como muy puro todavía» que atraviesa su mente, ante la mirada sugerente del zoquete que tiene como amigo de la infancia.

— _Pero_ —Oikawa termina de cambiarse la camiseta cuando lo pronuncia—, nada más fíjate en cómo te mira el condenado. Después de que lo has defendido del golpe que iba a darle, no ha dejado de observarte. No puedo estar equivocado, Iwa-chan. Pueden fallarme muchas cosas, pero no esta grandiosa intuición que tengo.

—Tus neuronas lo hacen muy seguido, ¿eh? Lo de fallar.

—¡Iwa-chan!

_¿El cómo me mira?_

Oikawa es ingenuo, al parecer. Demasiado.

Porque si hay alguien a quien Kageyama observa más que a todas las demás personas en el mundo es a él. A Tooru. Y eso es clarito como el agua.

…

**II- One vision**

Bueno, quizá un tiempito después de la anterior conversación, Iwaizumi ya es más o menos capaz de sentir que Kageyama lo mira un poquito más de la cuenta (o sea, lo hace incluso cuando están sentados uno alejado del otro en la cafetería, y eso sí se le hace un tanto incómodo), pero se arriesga a atribuir esas miradas a cierta _admiración_ que le profesa el chico, como de un _kohai_ a un _senpai_. Sí. Nada más que eso.

Es que Tobio, como un todo, es difícil de leer, después de todo. No es como decir «está obsesionado con el vóley» o «siempre quiere aprender» y ya. Al contrario, es algo mucho más complejo, Hajime lo sabe (¿o lo ha aprendido?). Porque el que no sepa interactuar fuera del campo de juego con sus compañeros, más allá de un forzoso saludo y ni siquiera un amago de sonrisa en el rostro, ya dice mucho. En la cancha, tiene alma de comandante. Fuera de ella, es un completo idiota. Kageyama es como un robot falto de cualquier habilidad social.

—O sea que te parece _interesante_.

_Sí. Bueno, no. O sea, no de la forma que insinúas, tarado_ , quiere escupirle a Oikawa, pero algo le dice que se ahorraría muchos problemas al guardárselo. Es Oikawa, después de todo. Demasiados perjuicios para una sola persona, pero así es él.

—Deja de tergiversar todo lo que digo, Basukawa —suelta, al fin, en medio de un gruñido. La cafetería está atestada de gente ese día, pero de igual manera es capaz de notar por el rabillo del ojo que Kageyama los está mirando a lo lejos—. Me refería a que es difícil saber qué está pensando y solo eso.

—Ya. Aunque nunca te fijarías en alguien así, Iwa-chan. NUNCA. A ver. Ni siquiera es tu tipo —Tooru acaba la frase con un estruendoso golpe en la mesa y empieza a reír de forma malévola, atrayendo la atención de varios estudiantes que están sentados cerca de ellos. A saber qué estará pasando por su mente en ese momento.

—Oikawa, deja de golpear la mesa, estás tirando toda tu comida. Y deja de reírte así.

¿Por qué su amigo tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente infantil? ¿Qué ha hecho Iwaizumi para merecer algo así? ¿Es el karma? ¿Una especie de castigo?

—¡Pero ni te creas que porque se ha ganado un poco tu cariño voy a enseñarle algo a ese memo! ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás de los jamases! ¡Primero muerto!

—¡Que se ha ganado mi cariño y una mierda! ¡Te golpearé!

Y advierte medio en vano, porque en verdad termina golpeándolo.

Trata de calmarse. Lo de que el chico no sea su tipo le parece totalmente ridículo, en primer lugar. Incluso suponiendo que a él le gustaran los chicos (porque de momento está seguro de que el torso plano y la barbita no le van para nada… o eso quiere creer), sabe que no se dejaría llevar por esas chorradas de «mi tipo es de tal forma». Segundo, le suena algo incómodo tener que presenciar una confesión de parte de Kageyama (en el caso de que este realmente esté enamorado de él) y aún más perturbador imaginarse junto al menor haciendo cosas de _pareja_.

_Besos y demás._

No, no y no.

Y tercero…

—Aunque no creo que se te confiese —Oikawa habla sobándose la cabeza adolorida por el golpe recibido—, Tobio es como que muy _lento_ para esas cosas.

—Agh, ya deja de fantasear, que me duele la cabeza.

No es bueno para su salud mental discutir esos temas con Tooru. Le hace pensar en _cosas_. En ciertos asuntos que no debería estar considerando. Por las noches, se siente un poco estúpido porque ni siquiera puede conciliar sueño tranquilamente, y todo es culpa de Oikawa y sus malditas suposiciones que lo hacen cuestionarse a sí mismo alguno que otro aspecto de su vida.

Amanece entonces con el rostro algo demacrado, ojeras demasiado profundas para su edad, ansias irremediables de golpear a Oikawa hasta matarlo (por hacerlo pensar tanto) y unas repentinas ganas de _proteger_ a Kageyama.

¿Protegerlo? Sí. No sabe cómo ni de qué. Pero quiere hacerlo.

Y cuando se lo topa de frente, camino al aula, y el menor solo puede saludarlo con un débil «Iwaizumi-san», seguido de un asentimiento y un ligero _sonrojo_ en las mejillas —que le hace cuestionarse cosas otra vez—, Hajime, totalmente cabreado, alcanza a lanzarle el borrador en la cabeza a un desconcertado Tooru (que ha estado coqueteando con alguna compañera al final del pasillo) y piensa que a él podrían salirle canas y arrugas más temprano de lo que deberían.

Quizá necesita una nueva visión de la situación. Otra perspectiva.

_¿Qué cojones pasa conmigo?_

…

**III- A Kind of Magic**

El misterio se resuelve en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No fue tan difícil, Iwa-chan.

—¿No?

Tooru le habla mientras termina de revisar si tiene todas sus cosas en su bolsa, y decide meterse bajo la ducha de una buena vez. Han terminado de recoger y limpiar el gimnasio hace poco, por lo que solamente les queda ducharse para poder marcharse a sus respectivas casas al fin.

Los entrenamientos del Kitagawa Daiichi son aún más demoledores en invierno y ya nadie se queda en los vestuarios hasta el final de la tarde. La mayoría prefiere marcharse con el desastre de la práctica y tomar un baño en la comodidad de su hogar.

A Iwaizumi le gustaría hacer lo mismo, pero el pesado que está frente a él, terminando de ducharse, es el capitán y él desafortunadamente es el vice. A ambos les toca ser los últimos en partir.

—No. Mira. Solo me le acerqué de repente y ella cerró los ojos instintivamente —Oikawa se ríe de manera pícara mientras se pasa la toalla por el cuerpo—. Su cara estaba híper-colorada. Su boca hacía una mueca rara y estaba apretando los puños a los costados de su cuerpo. Era como si me lo pidiera a gritos, así que se lo di. Solo un beso. Y, ¿sabes?, se sintió bien, Iwa-chan. _Realmente_ bien.

El agua tibia le recorre el cuerpo y Hajime siente un ligero estremecimiento. Quiere creer que lo que acaba de enchinarle la piel es el aire en extremo fresco que se cuela por la diminuta ventana y que el relato de su amigo no tiene nada que ver con ello.

—Ya.

_Un beso, ¿eh?_

—Después la acompañé hasta su casa y me dio otro beso cuando nos íbamos a despedir. Fue algo así como… mágico.

El vapor invadió todo el lugar cuando Iwaizumi cerró la llave de la ducha.

—¿Qué clase de horrible novela juvenil es esa? —cuestiona, terminando de secarse y empezando a buscar su propia ropa.

—¡Pero si son hechos verídicos!

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas.

Tooru hace un mohín infantil mientras termina de liarse la bufanda alrededor del cuello y Hajime comienza a vestirse sin más.

—En vez de burlarte de mí, deberías considerar el intentar hacerlo con Tobio. En serio. Les hace falta. Quizá así podrías ilusionarlo y luego dejarlo tirado por ahí —risa macabra de nuevo.

Iwaizumi sabe que acaba de ruborizarse. Siente las orejas arderle y el corazón martillarle el pecho con violencia. ¿Qué carajos está diciendo ese imbécil tan abiertamente? Debería mandarlo matar.

—¡Yo no necesito nada de eso! —rectifica, amenazándolo con el puño mientras ambos abandonan el gimnasio a pasos apresurados—. ¡Y menos con un sujeto como Kageyama!

—Ya admítelo, Iwa-chan —Oikawa esquiva un golpe directo con avidez—. Aunque me cause infinita repugnancia, he de admitir que ustedes solo necesitan un empujoncito. Y que- ¡ah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Era broma, lo juro! ¡Con el balón no!

_¿Por qué insistes en que me gusta un chico, Mierdakawa?_

Y bueno, Hajime termina por molerlo a golpazos a Tooru, pero aun así siente que le falta algo. Como fuerza de voluntad para negar lo que el otro acaba de decir. Como si esa estupidez tuviera tan solo una pizca de verdad.

Lo comprende al día siguiente, cuando encuentra a Tobio retirando leche en cartoncito de la máquina expendedora. Es temprano en la mañana, apenas ha concluido la primera hora de clases y la mayoría de los estudiantes prefiere la cafetería a esas horas, por lo que Iwaizumi ha ido ahí con motivo de estar solo y, para su mala suerte, ha terminado topándose justo con la persona que últimamente llena sus pensamientos.

—Hey, Kageyama —lo saluda fingiendo desinterés. No le gusta sentir que el estómago se le revuelve con solo ver a alguien. No es propio de él.

_Dejaste que ese idiota de Oikawa te llenara la cabeza de ideas innecesarias. Kageyama no se ha fijado en ti. Te ve solo como un senpai. Te respeta. No más que eso, no más_ , trata de autoconvencerse, pero es difícil. No hay nadie más que ellos dos en ese sector de la escuela. Nadie los está viendo. Y eso es algo… peligroso.

—Buenos días, Iwaizumi-san.

Su voz. Le acaba de descolocar aquella voz de terciopelo y de niño desprotegido. Hajime acaba de sumergirse en un hoyo profundo. Uno del que sabe que será sumamente difícil salir. Porque ¿qué es lo que quiere de Kageyama? Todavía no puede comprenderlo.

—Hace frío, ¿no lo crees? —sisea, casi atragantándose con las palabras. Dando un paso al frente. Y otro. Y otro más. Su cuerpo actúa contrario a su mente. Empieza a preguntarse por qué. ¿Por qué Kageyama lo mira con los ojos abiertos enormemente? ¿Por qué acaba de dejar caer el envase de leche que traía en las manos? ¿Por qué el chico tiene las mejillas arreboladas ahora mismo?

¿Por qué Iwaizumi acaba de aprisionar a Kageyama contra la máquina?

«Deberías considerar el intentar hacerlo con Tobio».

¿Por qué quiere tanto besarlo? ¿Por qué a un chico?

¿Las hormonas? ¿La edad? ¿Simple curiosidad?

_Maldito Oikawa. Maldito, maldito, maldito._

—¿Iwaizumi-san?

—Kageyama, ¿puedes cerrar los ojos?

Ya está. Si Tobio lo obedece, Iwaizumi sabe que puede irse a la mierda. Que no va a poder controlarse y que va a matar a Oikawa, justo después de haber comprobado lo que se siente juntar sus labios con los de alguien más. Si no le hace caso, podría decir que acaba de rescatar lo poco que le queda de dignidad.

La ansiedad lo carcome por dentro. Porque Kageyama lo mira con una expresión indescriptible. Parece asustado y al mismo tiempo entusiasmado, adhiere prácticamente su espalda a la expendedora. Parece estar temblando (casi tanto como las manos de Hajime que flotan a un costado de su cuerpo, sin saber dónde posarse), pero igualmente lo obedece. Cierra los ojos, fuertemente, como si estuviera preparado para recibir una especie de golpe en el rostro. También frunce los labios y respira agitadamente. Y eso es…

«Era como si me lo pidiera a gritos».

_Fantástico_.

Las palabras de Oikawa revolotean en la mente de Hajime y lo hacen sentirse un poco mareado.

Y entonces besa a Tobio. Bueno, es en realidad un tenue roce de labios. Áspero, tembloroso, inocentón. Pero tierno, cálido, agradable. No se anima a ir más allá. Es que es todavía demasiado inexperto (y no se avergüenza de ello, la edad dice mucho) y no quiere que el menor se sienta más incómodo aún de lo que ya aparenta. Aunque, bueno, tampoco lo ha apartado, pero Iwaizumi sabe que todo tiene un límite. Y él no quiere sobrepasarlos con Tobio. No _aún._

—Perdón —le susurra muy cerca de sus labios, tratando de calmarse un poco.

Kageyama abre los ojos con quietud. No parece arrepentirse de nada y eso quiebra a Hajime.

—No sé qué me pasó. No lo volveré a hacer —le dice, mientras deja de aprisionarlo y le da espacio suficiente para que el menor pudiera escabullirse por ahí si acaso le apeteciera hacerlo. Sería lo más lógico, después de todo.

—No, umh —sin embargo, Tobio parece tener otro tipo de pensamiento—. A mí… me gustó.

_Ah, demonios. Realmente es como magia._

Y a Iwaizumi le gustaría madurar un poco más, ambos son unos chiquillos y no saben lo que hacen, pues están confundidos y las hormonas se les alborotan como nunca antes. _Pero_. Kageyama no lo rechaza y el beso se ha sentido la mar de bien, así que al vice capitán no le queda de otra que posar nuevamente sus labios sobre los del chico.

El tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando lo tiene tan cerca.

…

**IV- Don’t stop me now**

Cuando él y Oikawa deciden dejar atrás a sus tiempos en el Kitagawa Daiichi para abrirse camino hacia el Aoba Johsai, Iwaizumi solo puede pensar en _ganar_. Quiere triunfar y que el juego suyo y de su setter escale cada vez más, hasta llegar a lo más alto.

También desea que Tobio triunfe. Quiere que crezca como setter, como compañero de equipo, como persona. Por eso decide decírselo, antes de marcharse del gimnasio. La última práctica de los de tercero ha acabado hace poco.

—Espero verte dentro de dos años al otro lado de la red —Kageyama asiente enseguida, se lo ve algo confuso. Iwaizumi no puede distinguir si su mueca está cargada de tristeza o de euforia (finalmente va a ser el armador titular del equipo). Todavía le queda mucho que aprender de él. Todavía no es capaz de leerlo—. No te pierdas en el camino. Recuerda lo que le dije a Oikawa aquella vez.

«No puedes derrotar al Shiratorizawa tú solo. Seis hombres son más fuertes que uno».

—Sí.

Después de esa vez junto a la máquina expendedora, Hajime no se ha animado a besarlo otra vez. Tampoco a mencionarle nada de lo ocurrido a nadie. Ha permanecido tan impenetrable como una roca, hasta el punto en que ni Oikawa lo ha notado.

Al parecer, Kageyama tampoco ha hablado de ello con nadie. Pensándolo bien, casi nunca habla con nadie. El _as_ espera que en esos dos años que le quedan el menor pueda compenetrarse mejor con el equipo. Que se esfuerce hasta el final y que realmente tengan otra oportunidad de verse, en el futuro. De la manera que sea (aunque sabe que el menor está pensando seriamente en formar parte del Shiratorizawa).

No se atreve a acercarse más. Tampoco a darle un abrazo. A decirle que lo quiere, menos que menos. Todavía no ha cumplido los quince años, ¿puede siquiera _querer_ a alguien de esa manera? Su cabeza es un cóctel de ideas erróneas y sueños borrosos.

Así que solo puede decirle con quietud un «Hazte fuerte, Kageyama».

Tobio, en respuesta, le dedica un amago de sonrisa que acompaña perfectamente a sus ojos iluminados; y asiente, otra vez, haciendo bombear su corazón con más fuerza. Entonces, lo hace caer en la cuenta de que no es él el único que debe hacerse fuerte. Que debe crecer como persona.

Hajime se siente más pequeño que nunca.

…

**V- Under Pressure**

El Rey de la cancha.

Así lo llaman y Kageyama se desmorona de a poco.

No hay más que perfección en sus pases. Su técnica es increíble y está lejísimos de ser lo que era hace pocos años. Sin dudas ha crecido como jugador… aunque todavía le falta fortaleza. Le falta mucho. Como compañero y como persona.

Kindaichi, Kunimi, todo el equipo… Todos rechazan sus colocaciones, rechazan su estilo, su _dictadura_ (como muchos llaman a su juego).

_Hazte fuerte, Kageyama._

Hajime espera que lo recuerde. Porque solo de esa manera van a volver a verse cara a cara en la cancha. Solo de esa manera van a crecer juntos (o separados, en realidad). Bajo presión, bajo cualquier momento difícil. Ambos todavía tienen mucho que dar.

_Recuérdalo: Seis hombres son más fuertes que uno._

…

**VI- The show must go on**

Karasuno se impone al gran Shiratorizawa.

A Hajime le cuesta creer lo mucho que ha cambiado Tobio.

—Kageyama hizo un buen trabajo —dice, intentando no sonar demasiado sorprendido.

Verlo jugar así, después de tanto, ha sido sencillamente maravilloso.

—Tú también lo notaste —Oikawa se oye medianamente satisfecho.

Ushijima ha perdido en la prefectura por primera vez desde que ellos lo han enfrentado, y no ha sido otro que Kageyama quien ha logrado derrotarlo. Iwaizumi cree que, con eso, el chico los ha superado a ambos, sin dudas. Hasta Tooru lo ha de pensar, porque relata con calma la manera avivada en que Tobio leyó esa última jugada, cuando cambió lugares con el enano que tiene como rematador, pues Nishinoya no estaba en la cancha en ese momento.

Fue inteligente. Demasiado.

—Y luego devolvió el balón en el último momento —Hajime lo suelta sin contenerse, sacando a relucir lo _orgulloso_ que está—. Tu aprendiz es bueno.

—¡No es mi aprendiz!

Tooru sigue sin tragárselo por ese estúpido complejo de inferioridad hacia Kageyama que él solito se creó hace tiempo. Iwaizumi cree que, si lo hubiera tomado realmente como su aprendiz, habría sido capaz de crear un _monstruoso_ setter (en el buen sentido). No se lo dice, porque sabe del corazón de pollo de Tooru, aunque en verdad lo crea. En vez de eso, prefiere agregar que ese bloqueador medio tan alto, Tsukishima, tuvo mucho que ver en el despertar del equipo en sí. Y Hinata Shouyou, por supuesto.

Ve a Oikawa fruncir el entrecejo.

—El enano es un rematador al que dan ganas de darle pases. Por eso tiene dominado a Tobio —escupe el ahora ex capitán, con una sonrisa en el rostro que no refleja precisamente felicidad. Entonces, empuja a Hajime para retirarse del lugar ya mismo porque, según él, _primero muerto que ver la entrega de premios_.

Y no pasa mucho tiempo para que Iwaizumi lo comprenda.

Se ha encontrado a Kindaichi en un puesto de ramen, poco antes de empezar la universidad (a diferencia de Oikawa, él ha decidido quedarse a estudiar en Miyagi), y no sabe cómo, pero han acabado hablando de Tobio. Yuutaro le ha comentado que el de Karasuno ha cambiado más de lo que todos creen, que hasta fue capaz de pedirle disculpas por haber intentado _gobernar_ el equipo de Kitagawa Daiichi en un pasado, y que mucho tiene que ver ese rematador vivaz que tiene como acompañante.

«Por eso tiene dominado a Tobio».

Iwaizumi no puede evitar recordar las palabras de Oikawa, y aquel _«lo tiene dominado»_ hace que algo se retuerza en su interior. Es decir, nunca más, en ese par de años que se ha pasado rapidísimo, se ha animado a entablar conversación con Kageyama por lo que ocurrió cuando ambos estaban en la misma secundaria. Sin embargo, ahora que sabe que el menor ha encontrado a alguien que ha iluminado su camino a tal punto de hacerlo brillar más que ningún otro, se detiene a pensar que quizá así está mejor. Conservar aquello como una nimiedad y nunca sacarlo del baúl de los recuerdos.

Pero algo le dice que también tiene derecho a mantener ese pensamiento egoísta que le dice que todavía no está perdido del todo. Que pueden verse en el futuro y conversar acerca de ello con calma y tomar una decisión al respecto. Quizá esté exagerando un poco, mas no es cualquier cosa para él. Ese ha sido su primer beso (y seguro que el de Tobio también) y Hajime sabe que va a recordarlo por siempre, aunque intente hacer lo contrario.

Se da un poco más de tiempo. A sí mismo, a sus sentimientos.

Y siempre llega a la misma conclusión.

—He estado pensando que las chicas son algo… molestas —se anima a decirle a Oikawa, una tarde en que lo ayuda con la mudanza de este a un apartamento en Tokio. El frío pela en la capital y Tooru ha dejado caer una de sus tantas cajas (llena de ropa), debido a la conmoción. Es evidente que ha captado la confesión—, no me imagino con ninguna alguna vez.

—Iwa-chan…

Iwaizumi se siente fuerte. Por supuesto que no ha dejado en claro que ‘no es que me gusten los hombres en general, es que hay _uno_ ’, porque no lo ha creído necesario. Oikawa se ha quedado mudo un instante, pero al rato ha acabado soltando una risita y mirándolo de manera extraña. Hajime no entiende bien qué ha significado aquella mirada que su amigo acaba de dedicarle (apoyo, ternura, conforte… no puede comprenderlo), pero si de algo está completamente seguro es que le ha dejado en claro que no va a juzgarlo.

Y eso le parece genial. Lo ha hecho sacarse un peso de encima.

—Entonces… ¿hay alguien? —arriesga Tooru, mientras recoge la caja que había dejado caer. Ha dejado de mirarle al rostro, pero no ha borrado la sonrisa. Quizá para no incomodarlo o algo similar.

_Vaya, hasta este idiota puede pensar en la gente y ser algo sensible._

No le responde inmediatamente. Se ocupa de dejar la pesada caja que trae en brazos en una esquina de la habitación. En vez de sentirse presionado, se siente liberado. Aventura un amago de sonrisa, sin que Oikawa lo note.

Él debería saberlo ya. Debería habérselo imaginado.

—Quizá —por fin sisea.

Y por la mueca rara de Tooru, que deja entrever que está tan disgustado como sorprendido, Iwaizumi puede afirmar que su amigo lo ha comprendido.

Que ese _alguien_ siempre estuvo ahí.

…

**VII- Friends will be friends**

Los años se pasan volando y Hajime todavía intenta fervientemente convencer a Oikawa de que no necesita ningún tipo de contacto masculino (aparte de Matsukawa, Hanamaki, sus demás excompañeros del Seijoh, y los pocos nuevos amigos que ha hecho en la universidad) en su lista telefónica. No es que no quiera conocer a gente nueva. Es que no tolera que su amigo esté siempre ahí insistiéndole. Es peor que esas tías en las reuniones familiares preguntándole por la novia.

Así que tiene la clara imagen de Oikawa en su cabeza, mirándolo de forma pícara y cuestionándole un remedo del «Iwa-chan, ¿para cuándo el novio?» y es jodidamente ridículo. O sea, ¿qué cojones le pasa? Parece haberse convertido en un vejete desesperado por casar a su hijo con las candidatas (o _candidatos_ , en este caso) que él cree más convenientes.

Y no está exagerando. Es que ese tipo es tan pesado, que apenas un descuido y ya está obsequiándole nuevos números telefónicos de chicos (que él _no_ piensa agendar, dicho sea de paso) y murmurándole —a través del teléfono, o por Skype, o por audios de Line— algo como _Iwa-chan, sabes que solo te los paso porque de verdad quiero que conozcas a alguien, ¿no? Aquí en Tokio hay todo tipo de gente interesante y que podría gustarte. No tienes por qué enojarte tanto. Anda, Iwa-chan. Valdrá la pena._

—No quiero. Muérete de una vez.

—¡Qué cruel!

Cada vez que hablan es lo mismo. A Iwaizumi le harta un poco (y se lo hace saber), pero Oikawa no parece querer darse por vencido nunca. Y eso que han pasado más de dos años desde la vez que él le confesó que le iban los hombres. Bueno, Hajime hasta ahora no lo había visto como un error en sí —Oikawa es su mejor amigo, después de todo, tiene derecho a saber ese aspecto de él—, pero _realmente_ a veces se le pasa por la cabeza el pensamiento de «por qué carajos se lo dije a un idiota como él».

Lamentablemente, no hay nada que hacer con eso. Y cuando se lo pregunta directamente, Tooru tampoco parece dispuesto a contarle el porqué de esa firme convicción. Hajime cree que está entre dos posibilidades. Una, que Oikawa lo cree lo suficientemente solitario como para necesitar una pareja (debe pensar que es triste no haber tenido a nadie aún, cuando ya está rondando los veintipico de edad). La otra, que todo eso lo ayude a _olvidar_ a Kageyama.

Pensar en la segunda razón le provoca un revoltijo inexplicable.

Porque ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron directamente. Tobio y él. Que cruzaron miradas, incluso. No es como si tuvieran un vínculo, después de todo, pero a Iwaizumi siempre le va a costar comprender por qué no puede dejarlo ir.

La universidad de Miyagi queda casi a las afueras de Sendai, a diferencia de la Preparatoria Karasuno, que se ubica más en la zona céntrica de la ciudad. Hajime se aloja en un departamento cercano al campus universitario, por lógica conveniencia, pero aun así…

_¿Qué soy?, ¿un idiota?_

El año anterior había sido el último de Kageyama en la prepa, e Iwaizumi lo había visto de cerca. Se hubo estado autoconvenciendo de que no estaba loco por pasarse cada que pudiera por los alrededores del mencionado instituto solo para ver a un crecido Tobio, en el centro del gimnasio, ayudando a sus kouhai a entrenar, con el brillo en los ojos —tan propio de él— y la visible mejoría en todos los demás aspectos. Se lo veía más alto y más tranquilo, aunque su paciencia solía desmoronarse cada vez que Hinata Shouyou entraba en acción. Ese enano era como el destello de luz que necesitaba el armador prodigio para encenderse.

_¿Estarán saliendo?_ , la pregunta abrumaba la mente de Hajime, pero no tenía más opción que dejarlo ser.

Porque esa última vez que había ido a verlo, desde la lejanía pudo divisarlo una vez más. Ese monstruoso ataque combinado con Hinata. La manera en que se compenetraban. El perfecto engranaje que representaban. Era como si fueran una misma entidad. Como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Kageyama Tobio era un joven con futuro implacable. Jugador de la Selección Nacional a tan corta edad, aprendiz/rival de Oikawa Tooru, reconocido por Ushijima y otras tantas figuras representativas del voleibol juvenil. Ese chico se merecía algo mejor que él. Que Iwaizumi.

Así que quizá fue esa vez la que lo hizo resignarse por completo ( _rendirse_ , sí, mas no olvidarlo).

Hajime sabe que nunca podrá olvidarse de él, y que eso no está mal, de hecho. Lo ha hecho aprender muchas cosas. Hasta ahora, nunca antes se había visto a sí mismo progresar tanto. En el voleibol (sin bochorno puede afirmar que es la brillante estrella de su universidad), como capitán, en su carrera, como compañero, como amigo. Como persona. Se siente un poco más preparado que en el pasado —tampoco en su plenitud, pero por algo se empieza—, se siente más capaz.

Y, aun así, no puede olvidarlo.

_No quiero olvidar…_

—Iwaizumi-san, permiso, he traído las cervezas —desde la puerta, una voz llena de tranquilidad lo arroja de vuelta a la realidad, más o menos. Sus pensamientos todavía no retornan del todo y no puede mirar al chico directamente a la cara.

Porque le recuerda a _él_.

_¿Qué hay de ti, Kageyama?_

—Oh, Kunimi. Bien, ponlas en la conservadora.

El muchacho asiente y así lo hace.

—Uhm, ¿Oikawa-san te ha avisado algo?

—Nada. ¿Y Kindaichi?

—Sigue esperándolos en la estación. Seguro que están en camino. Iban a avisarnos si el viaje se retrasaba, ¿o no?

Iwaizumi se gira y posa la mirada en el menor, con curiosidad. Con algo de recelo.

—¿Esperándolos? —hace énfasis en la última consonante.

—Ah, sí, mencionó que alguien más venía con él. No dijo quién.

Como toda respuesta, el rematador suspira y continua con su labor de acomodar los sillones enormes que están en medio de la sala. Akira se acerca y lo ayuda como puede. Deja una bandeja sobre la mesita del centro y comienza a colocar ciertos bocadillos sobre ella, de manera ordenada. Ya todo está casi listo. Solo falta que llegue el invitado y su… misterioso acompañante.

_Maldito Oikawa. Lo mataré si me trae a ese tipo del que tanto me habla, intentando que me enganche con él_.

Es sábado en la mañana. Iwaizumi ha invitado a Oikawa a pasar el fin de semana en su apartamento, aprovechando que el setter ya tenía planeado visitar la casa de sus padres en Sendai. Kindaichi y Kunimi viven en el mismo edificio que él, por lo que han planeado reunirse en la noche con el fin de beber un poco y recordar viejos tiempos, desde Kitagawa Daiichi, hasta Aoba Johsai. Los cuatro juntos. O eso habían acordado.

Pero, al parecer, Tooru tiene otros planes.

—¡Iwa-chan, Kunimi-chan, ya llegamos! —el estruendo que hace el muchacho al cruzar la puerta de la entrada provoca que Hajime, quien se encuentra de espaldas a esta, lance un resoplido, mientras simplemente prosigue con su labor de ordenar todo—, ¿qué hay de cenar?

—Lamentamos la tardanza —la voz de Kindaichi se oye algo avergonzada—, pero estos dos se me perdieron en la estación.

_Estos dos_. Iwaizumi se siente tentado a girarse a mirar, cuando oye el berrinche de Oikawa.

—Aish. Eso es porque este idiota me siguió todo el camino hasta acá, ¡me pone de los nervios!

—¿Hm? Pero si fue Oikawa-san quien me pidió que viniera con él.

Esa voz.

_No puede ser real_.

Hajime ya no es capaz de medir el tiempo exacto en sus acciones, acaba de dejar caer algunos trozos de pizza que estaba intentando colocar en cierto sector de la enorme bandeja. Quizá la salsa de tomate haya manchado un poco la alfombra que con tanto empeño estuvo aspirando (hasta dejarla impecable) desde tempranas horas esa mañana, pero lo que más le sorprende es que no le ha importado en lo más mínimo. Es más, lo único realmente relevante para él ha sido girar el cuello a toda velocidad para fijar su vista en las personas que acaban de llegar.

El objetivo de su mirada se reduce a _uno_.

—¡Deja de inventar!

—No estoy inventando —el rostro del menor se ve completamente serio. Tranquilo como una llovizna casi imperceptible. Observa a su superior con genuina curiosidad. Ceño fruncido y cabeza ladeada. Es un niño y a la vez no lo es (está muy alto y sus facciones parecen la de alguien más maduro)—. De hecho, hasta has pagado mi boleto, Oikawa-san.

La mueca despectiva de Tooru es casi tan ridícula como la inocencia de Kageyama Tobio o las miradas inquisitivas de Kindaichi y Kunimi. Todo es un espectáculo patético. ¿Cuántos años tienen esos tipos? Porque se están comportando como si no tuvieran la edad suficiente como para reunirse y beber. Y…

_Y es jodidamente absurdo_.

—¡JA! Para tu información, ya he tomado mi dinero de vuelta, de tu cartera, mientras te dormías en el maldito tren bala, así que _jaque mate_ , Tobio. ¡Aquí hay un solo ganador!

Iwaizumi se siente un poco idiota.

Hay muchísimas cosas que quiere cuestionar, demasiadas, infinitas… tantas, que no sabe por dónde empezar. No sabe si reclamarle a Oikawa el hecho de estar metiéndose siempre (buscando pelea) con gente menor que él, o si espetarle el _quién carajos te crees que eres para obligar a las personas a ir a tal o cual lugar_ , o si escupirle que nadie le ha dado el puto permiso de traer como si nada a quienquiera que se le ocurriera a un apartamento que no es suyo. No tiene idea de si debería quejarse de Tobio por haberse dejado arrastrar tan fácilmente, o si debería regañarlo para que deje de seguirle el juego a Oikawa de una maldita vez, o si debería recomendarle amablemente (dentro de lo que se pudiera) que enviara un mensaje a ese enano con el que seguramente está saliendo, con motivo de aclarar que el hecho de quedarse a pasar la noche en lo de Iwaizumi no significa que vaya a serle infiel o _algo_ … O si debería preguntarle, en primera instancia, en qué momento había empezado a salir con Hinata Shouyou. Porque están saliendo desde la preparatoria, ¿verdad?

(Esa es la idea que se ha hecho hace un buen tiempo y que lleva sosteniendo desde entonces porque… bueno, es más que _obvio_ ).

Bien, Hajime se siente tarado porque hay tantísimas cosas que le gustaría decir, pero su mente y su cuerpo parecen confabular en su contra, porque las palabras se le atoran en la garganta y la voz ronca solo le permite exteriorizar su (estúpido) nombre.

—Kageyama.

_Dime que no has encontrado a nadie más._

Ahora tiene esos oscuros e ilegibles ojos azules mirándolo con una intensidad casi abrasadora.

_Dime que has esperado, como yo._

Y el chico forma una mueca rara en sus labios. Más bien, rara en él. Porque nunca antes le había _sonreído_. No así. Quizá haya practicado el gesto a morir, porque se ve limpio y brillante, a tal punto de haber borrado mágicamente la presencia de sus amigos —un Oikawa entre molesto y satisfecho y unos Kindaichi y Kunimi entre confundidos e impactados— del mapa (en la habitación no están más que él, Tobio y la _dichosa sonrisa_ ). Se ve sincero. Se ve perfecto.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Iwaizumi-san.

Hajime finalmente cree que tener amigos así (Oikawa) no es tan malo, después de todo.

Excepto porque después lo obliga a involucrarse en un patético juego, cuyo único propósito es que todos acaben tan jodidamente ebrios como son capaces, y a causa de eso le toca protagonizar unos cuantos papelones más que irán directo a su lista de _Razones por las cuales a veces NO es buena idea ser Iwaizumi Hajime_.

O sea, de verdad que le hubiera gustado besar de nuevo a Kageyama en condiciones distintas y en privado (aunque admite que la cara de desconcierto de Oikawa, al verlos, no ha tenido precio). Y que hubiera preferido seguir haciéndose el desentendido ante la idea del romance _oculto_ entre sus otros dos kouhai, antes que verlos dándose el lote en su propia sala, frente a sus narices. Y que desearía haber tenido la posibilidad de marcharse a dormir, sin antes cuidar de un Tooru lamentablemente depresivo por tener que volver a la Gran Ciudad, al día siguiente.

Pero solo entonces recuerda que las amistades no tienen por qué cambiar. Y que él ha elegido unas un tanto… peculiares. Y que no puede hacer nada contra eso.

…

**VIII- Who wants to live forever**

Después de ese fin de semana _glorioso_ (en el que no han hecho más que jugar tonterías mientras bebían, o contarse anécdotas vergonzosas, o hablar de voleibol, o recordar tiempos antiguos en el Kitagawa Daiichi), Iwaizumi sabe que le corresponde llevar a cabo una difícil tarea.

_Soportar_. La distancia, las responsabilidades, el no tener el cuerpo del otro al alcance, la falta de besos, las escasas palabras diarias.

Es algo cargoso. Y horrible, si se lo preguntan.

_Extrañar apesta_.

Pero lo positivo de todo es que ahora extraña a Tobio de un modo diferente.

Ahora sabe que, cuando llegue el _finde_ y no tenga ningún examen que dar esa semana, puede pegarse el lujo de viajar hasta Tokio y verlo. Puede dedicarle una sonrisa prolija cuando esté frente a las puertas de su apartamento, sin vergüenza ni remordimiento alguno. Puede mirarlo embelesado (porque Kageyama ha aprendido a esbozar sonrisas tan tranquilizadoras como satisfactorias), puede cogerlo de la mano y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo para darle un beso casto y ligero sobre los labios. Un contacto _mágico_ que el mismo menor se encargará de repetir y agregarle más intensidad, hasta que se convierta en un roce más profundo y placentero, y que los obligue a adentrarse a trompicones en la residencia. Ahogando risitas y soltando suspiros contra los labios contrarios.

Sabe que puede pasar la noche entera observando su rostro relajado y oyendo su respiración acompasada, mientras le cubre la piel lechosa y desnuda con alguna sábana, para que no pase frío mientras duerme tan profundamente, exhausto después de que sus cuerpos hayan sido uno durante un tiempo que ninguno ha sido capaz de contabilizar. Que puede entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo con la seguridad de que despertará al día siguiente y el chico seguirá a su lado.

Iwaizumi puede afirmar que nada ha cambiado. Que si algo rige en su relación es el _respeto_. Y que, aunque tengan amigos tan pegajosos (como Oikawa o Hinata) u obligaciones tan rigurosas, al final del día uno siempre va a cerrar los ojos con el nombre del otro como último pensamiento.

Y no es necesario que estén siempre cerca del otro, pues ellos son así. Crecen por separado. Se vuelven mejores personas, cada uno por su lado, con sus propios métodos. Sin mirar hacia atrás. Son _fuertes_ y, aunque la distancia sea durísima en algunos aspectos, ellos tratan de no pensar mucho en ello.

Han tenido peores batallas que han superado antes, y saben que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que estén realmente junto al otro.

Físicamente.

Porque la verdad es que sus corazones siempre lo han estado (por más cursi que suene). Porque desde el principio se han pertenecido. Y porque así sienten que podrán vivir por siempre. Juntos, a su manera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—Fin—**

**Author's Note:**

> Ufff. Al final me quedó bastante largo (cuándo no).
> 
> Valentina (tercer lugar en la actividad del #TeamIwaOiIwa) quería IwaKage y convivencia del equipo Kitagawa Daiichi, así que intenté acercarme por lo menos un chiqui a ese deseo. También quise basarme en la amistad IwaOi, porque ellos se merecen lo mejor del mundo y no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro. Me costó muchísimo plasmar una relación entre estos dos (Hajime y Tobio) que, si bien son de mis favoritos por separado, no puedo imaginarlos más que como ‘padre e hijo’ (perdooooon uwu), pero al final recibí ayuda de gente muy genial y creo que logré el cometido, más o menos.  
> En fin, espero que esto no haya salido tan raro (como a mí me parece) y que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco, en especial tú, Valentina, que lo hice con mucho amor~  
> Gracias a Rox, Karen, Alo y la waifu Layla por las ideas «3
> 
> Un detalle: seguro que no hace falta ni que lo diga, pero los titulillos son canciones de Queen. Los he escuchado mientras escribía y cierta inspiración venía a mí XD  
> ¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
